Las lágrimas de la luna
by Tsuki W
Summary: Varios muchachos prestando su declaración en una comisaría. Todos alrededor de un mismo y triste tema. qué mala soy para los submit :P Dejen reviews!


**Las lágrimas de la luna**

_Kazuki_

Mi nombre es Kazuki Sorimachi, tengo 18 años, aunque no sé si eso les pueda interesar.

De lo que recuerdo ahora puedo mencionar que hace como 3 meses que la volví a ver. Ella regresó después de algunos años de estar ausente del país. Había estado viviendo sola en Alemania, lejos de su familia. No sé si sus padres alguna vez se interesaron por ella, pero bueno...eso yo no lo puedo juzgar.

Cuando regresó la noté muy triste, le había pasado algo y no quería contármelo. Luego me enteré que estaba así por culpa de un tipo que la lastimó mucho. No supe cómo reaccionar...

Ken 

Soy Ken Wakashimazu...amigo suyo. Qué les puedo decir acerca de esto: recién hace unos meses la volví a ver después de muchos años de ausencia. Nos volvimos a encontrar en último año de preparatoria. Pese a ser dos años menor que yo compartía mi curso, ya que desde pequeña le hicieron adelantar grados porque aparentemente ella se aburría con facilidad.

Recuerdo que antes de irse, cuando aun éramos niños, ella era muy alegre y vivaracha, aunque algo sarcástica. Aun así me agradaba, era mi amiga...

_Kojiro_

Mi nombre es Kojiro Hyuga y además de ser compañero suyo puedo considerarme su amigo. Creo que lo importante ya lo dijeron. Lo único que me llamó siempre la atención en ella era verla sonreír mientras sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

Yo me la pasaba ocupado en mis entrenamientos, así que mucho más no puedo acotar. Si bien solíamos conversar acerca de muchas cosas nunca noté algo diferente, nunca imaginé algo así...

_Takeshi_

Aun estoy temblando, no sé qué quieren saber. Ella siempre me cuidó de los demás y aunque tenemos la misma edad se creyó con una especie de derecho maternal sobre mi. Je...siempre fue así y por eso mi cariño era incondicional.

Alguna vez comenté con mis amigos que ella era algo extraña. En ocasiones se la pasaba callada pensando en quién sabe qué, y de un momento a otro se ponía a bromear como si nada hubiera pasado, era desconcertante...

_Kazuki_

La primera vez debí suponerlo. Estaba yo saliendo de clase cuando la vi, rodeada de mucha gente, tirada en el piso a los pies de la escalera de mármol. Corrí desesperado hacia ella y la encontré insconsciente. Llamaron a una ambulancia y estuvo internada algunos días en el hospital, habiendo sufrido sólo una fractura de antebrazo y fuertes contusiones en el cuerpo. Al preguntarle sobre el hecho ella no recordaba nada.

Cuando la dieron de alta se notaba animada, sin embargo el médico se veía sospechosamente preocupado. No quise indagar al respecto, quizá por temor a conocer la verdad...

_Ken_

Cuando nadie la veía ella lloraba. Varias veces me topé accidentalmente con ella y estaba con los ojos rojos y aun húmedos. Pero mientras más le preguntaba al respecto ella se obstinaba más en ocultar lo que le ocurría. Solía fingir una sonrisa y explicar que en ocasiones se ponía sentimental. Yo quería creerle, pero sabía que no era completamente sincera.

Mientras estuvo internada después de una caída por la escaleras del colegio, yo fui a visitarla todos los días. Me preocupé mucho por ella, deseaba tanto que estuviera mejor...la quería tanto...

_Takeshi_

En una ocasión, de forma accidental mientras jugábamos a hacernos cosquillas, descubrí en una de sus muñecas una gran cicatriz que ella trató de ocultar. No quise indagar al respecto por no inmiscuirme en sus asuntos personales, porque fue evidente su incomodidad.

Con cada día que pasaba ella cambiaba más. Poco a poco se fue alejando de nosotros, prefería estar sola y se la pasaba triste.

_Kojiro_

Fui demasiado ciego para ver lo obvio: ella se estaba encerrando en su mundo y no permitiría que nadie entre. Fue tarde cuando quise ayudarla.

_Ken_

¿Cómo no lo vi? Esos cambios de humor no eran normales, ni siquiera en una mujer. Pero era inevitable, ella era muy buena actriz. Mientras estaba conmigo se veía contenta, bromeando, conversando, riendo...¿cómo iba a suponerlo?

_Kazuki_

¡Estúpidos! Eso fue lo que fuimos. Dijimos ser sus amigos y no vimos lo obvio. Ella, durante los 3 meses que estuvo aquí nunca dejó de estar triste. Andaba por los rincones murmurando su nombre, llorando su traición y deprimiéndose cada vez más.

Traté de animarla y convencerla de reiniciar su vida. Y lo estaba consiguiendo, o al menos eso creía yo...

_Ken_

Tres meses, pasaron tres meses y no lo notamos. Recuerdo que un día la encontré discutiendo fuertemente por teléfono con su madre. Lloraba, pero de rabia. Cuando colgó arrojó el celular y comenzó a golpear la pared con su puño. Yo me acerqué a detenerla porque no quería que se infrinja más daño. La abracé y ella lloró abrazada a mi. Me dijo que estaba sola, que todo mundo la había dejado sola. Yo sólo atiné a decirle que no era así, que yo siempre estaría con ella.

Aun está en mi mente la mirada de agradecimiento que ella me regaló, fue una mirada tan especial...

_Kojiro_

Casualmente, un día que buscábamos en el papelero unos documentos que erróneamente habíamos tirado, encontramos una carta arrugada. Yo nunca fui curioso, pero en esa ocasión algo me dijo que leyera ese papel. Entonces quedé desconcertado: era una carta dirigida a ella, en la que un muchacho explicaba muchas razones acerca de su relación fallida. Lo más sorprendente fue descubrir quién era el remitente.

_Takeshi_

Y entonces como les dije: ella se fue aislando más y más. Si bien solía acompañarnos en las comidas, apenas y nos dirigía la mirada, parecía que algo muy importante ocupaba su mente. Nunca podría haber imaginado que era eso...

_Kazuki_

Quizá mis compañeros les darán más información. Yo sólo puedo decirles que hasta ahora no lo puedo creer. Yo la quería como no tienen idea, era lo más cercano a una hermana que tuve en la vida y no la quiero perder...

_Ken_

A veces pienso que si hubiera sido más valiente y le confesaba lo que sentía las cosas habrían sido distintas. Porque es así, yo la amo y no pude decírselo.

_Takeshi_

La extraño...

_Kojiro_

Nunca entenderé lo que pensaba, ni si alguna vez sintió consuelo en nosotros. Sólo sé que nunca lo admitiré...

_Kazuki_

¿Saben si los científicos determinaron si lo que duele en realidad es el corazón? Como sea, yo aun siento una horrible opresión en el pecho al recordarla

_Ken_

No, no vi cuando pasó...

_Kojiro_

Yo me enteré horas más tarde

_Takeshi_

...lo siento, no puedo continuar

_Kazuki_

Aquél día me armé de valor y fui con el médico que la había atendido después de la caída de las gradas, cuando se intoxicó accidentalmente con unos calmantes y cuando presentó un sangrado incontrolable, de ésos que suelen tener las mujeres, pero que parecía complicado.

El médico no quería darme información, pero dado que su familia no había mostrado interés al respecto, cedió al fin.

_Ken_

Jamás recibió apoyo de su familia. Ella los detestaba y no quería hablar de ellos

_Kojiro_

Le pregunté por él, aquél que le había enviado la carta. Ella quiso evadirme, pero al final mi insistencia pudo más al querer ayudarla y me confesó que aun lo amaba, aunque él no se lo merecía.

_Takeshi_

Siempre quise saber quién era...

_Kazuki_

El sangrado no había sido lo que supuse. El médico me contó todo y salí como loco a exigirle explicaciones.

Cuando la encontré estaba asomada en el balcón de su dormitorio, sollozaba mientras miraba embelesada la luna llena en el cielo. Al notar mi presencia murmuró que me quería mucho y que siempre sería parte de la familia que nunca tuvo. A grandes rasgos me contó el rechazo de sus padres y de su fallida relación con un hombre que aun amaba

_Ken_

Ése maldito...

_Kojiro_

Era Karl Heinz Schneider

_Takeshi_

Cuando lo supe no podía creerlo...

_Ken_

Si lo veo, voy a matarlo...

_Kazuki_

Yo me quedé helado con su confesión. Ella lloraba sin dejar de mirar la luna. De un momento a otro la vi subida al borde del barandal del balcón. La luz de luna iluminaba su vestidura blanca y le daba un toque angelical.

Dio media vuelta y me miró con una sonrisa triste. Abrió los brazos como si fueran alas...

_Ken_

Cómo iba a imaginarlo. Quería confesarle mis sentimientos y fui a buscarla, pero sólo encontré a Kazuki

_Takeshi_

Las sirenas de ambulancia despertaron en mi una desesperación fatal, no entendía mi mal presentimiento...

_Kojiro_

No debió hacerlo

_Kazuki_

Entonces murmuró "_Perdóname_" y extendió las alas con deseos de volar hacia el cielo...

_Ken_

Kazuki estaba parado en el balcón, mirando hacia abajo totalmente estupefacto. Lo miré con sospecha y me acerqué. Cuando la vi...

_Kojiro_

Estaba muerta. Nada pudieron hacer cuando llegaron los paramédicos

_Takeshi_

¿Por qué lo hizo? Eso nunca lo sabremos...

_Kazuki_

Entonces comprendí que nada de lo que había pasado había sido accidental, ella siempre estuvo atentando contra su vida y la de alguien más.

_Ken_

Se deprimió tan profundamente que ya no halló salida

_Kojiro_

¿Por qué sus padres no estaban ahí para ayudarla?

_Kazuki_

Acaricié su rostro y comencé a llorar desconsolado. Se veía plácidamente dormida. Más tarde, con el enojo creciendo en mi, ubiqué al desgraciado y se lo conté. ¡Ése maldito fue el culpable!

_Karl_

Llegué en cuanto pude, no podía ser cierto. Sin embargo fue muy tarde, sólo me encontré con una tumba fría que me recordaba lo idiota que había sido y la magnitud real del daño que le había causado.

_Ken_

Él no se merecía un acto de amor tan grande...

_Kazuki_

Lo odio porque me quitó a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Y mi odio es tan grande que jamás sabrá toda la verdad

_Takeshi_

Karl fue el culpable, al menos eso creo yo...

_Kojiro_

No sé cómo tuvo el cinismo de venir hasta aquí para verla...

_Kazuki_

Siempre voy a recordarla, porque fue mi mejor amiga...

_Ken_

Siempre amaré a Paola, aunque no la vuelva a ver jamás...

_Kazuki_

Ella me lo dijo y no lo quería creer, recién ahora entiendo a lo que se refería. Me dijo que era una pobre diabla sin nada en el mundo, y no hablaba de nada material...

_Kojiro_

Paola siempre será mi amiga...

_Takeshi_

Siempre recordaré a Paola...

_Karl_

Perdóname...

"_Pobre diabla, se dice que se te ha visto por las calles vagando_

_llorando por un hombre que no vale un centavo_

_Pobre diabla llora por un pobre diablo..._

_Que no te valorizó nunca y que nunca lo hará, _

_que siempre te hizo llorar, pero tú lo amas_

_Que no te valorizó cuando con besos te hechizó,_

_tan solo te utilizó y hasta te embarazó..."_

_**OWARI**_

Los personajes de CT son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha. Paola es un personaje de mi creación.

La última estrofa pertenece a la canción "Pobre diabla" de Don Omar.

"…_porque la depresión es un fantasma que puede estar habitando en tu casa…"_


End file.
